Connecting Paths
by Sesshygirl
Summary: A mother would do anything to save her baby. Leon's mother proved this now it's his job to uphold the promise that was made.
1. Contracted

Rain poured down heavily, drowning out the sound of footfalls against the pavement.

They made muted sounds along the sidewalk, splashing in shallow puddles before turning the corner, continuing briefly before coming to an abrupt stop.

The traveler craned their neck and took in their surroundings. A welcoming mat, a closed door, and, above their head, the sign that they had been looking for.

Raising a gloved hand, the traveler began knocking on the locked door, continuing until the sound of steps could be heard from the other side the door.

The tumblers turned loudly, the door groaning deeply as, slowly, the door was pulled open.

"Yes?" came a low voice from within the doorway. "How can I help you?"

The person in the doorway stood calm and collected, unphased by the sudden appearance of a stranger so late into the evening. Dark hair covering half his face, single golden eye glittering under the light from the lamp by the door, the fair skinned male held himself with an unnatural sense of dignity and grace that should not have belonged to someone standing around in nothing but green silk pajamas.

Briefly shaken, but undeterred from their task, the rain drenched individual halted the chattering of their teeth in order to clearly speak.

"Are you Count D?" The person huddled closer into their coat, for all the good it did them. The person, so obviously, a female from the pitch of her voice, trembled in the freezing rain and adjusted her stance. Her shoulders rose up near his ears, her hands digging deeper into her pockets, pulling back the hood of their thick, wet jacket.

Long golden strands could be seen falling from beneath the hood.

"Yes, is there a reason you have come to me so late" While the voice seemed calm and filled with honey, the eyes had a certain light to them.

"I was told you can make the impossible possible, I need you to make my son better" the body shook hard with sobs causing the hood to finally slip off the last few inches revealing a beautiful woman with hair down her back.

"I'm sorry, but I do nothing more than run a simple pet shop, I only sell people their dream pets nothing more" The Count said voice soft.

"PLEASE! You don't understand he can't die, my baby is everything to me!" the women pled as she continued to be drenched in water nothing important except the life of her son.

"Miss, I wish I could help" the voice going softer in false understanding. He didn't understand no one did, what would happen if her baby left this world. She knew he could help she could feel it in every fiber of her being this was the one who could save her baby. She just needed to find a way to get him to agree.

"I'll do anything! Give you anything, moneys not an issue my family has enough of it." Her words went in one ear and out the other. He could think of no reason to save a human, it would get him nothing. He had no need for money or anything else she was likely to offer him. "Miss come in out of the rain and calm down" without realizing it she followed the soothing voice indoors and into a sitting room. Taking a seat upon the couch she made to calm herself, she begun the tale of her son's suffering. "My son has been found to have a rare disorder that makes his boy turn on itself. No treatment is working and he keeps vomiting blood, he's only three weeks old. The doctors say his body won't accept transfusions it makes his body rebel more. They say he is likely to die of blood lose." All calmness gone from her again weeps move her body. "I'll give anything to make him well, he is too young to have to meet his end three weeks of pain is all he deserves? I can't believe that, I won't. You must help me please anything you desire will be yours."

"No matter what you offer…." The Count started…only to be interrupted.

"Fine, if there is nothing you can do, I shall not waste your time any further. I knew I was crazy to trust the word of an old oracle." The woman spoke more to herself then the other in the room.

"Tell me, what this oracle told you." The Count was wandering if it was a true oracle or simply a fortune teller looking for money by preying on the desperate women.

"Why do you care, it's not like you knowing the words I was foolish enough to believe will change anything you already said there was nothing you could do." She needed to get back to the hospital if her boy was to die she would be there until he took his last breath.

"If I know what this oracle said then maybe, I could find the way in how I was to help you." Count D said hypnotic eyes pulling her in, making her do their bidding. "It was a week ago, I was wondering the park when I came to this woman sitting at a table with a crystal ball. I made to walk past her when she spoke _you must ask before I can answer._ I had no idea what she was on about and kept going. She spoke the same thing the next two times I saw her _you must ask before I can answer_. On the fourth day, I finally stopped and asked her _**how do I save my son?**_ This time she said something different _Seek the count that sells dreams for your son is destined for there, what was though lost will be found._ I was so desperate to save him even if it was a bunch of nonsense I had to find out. It's what brought me here I need him so desperately without him, I don't know if I can go on." The woman finished her tale but had no more tears to cry. She would do that when her boy was well and truly gone for now she had to get back to him. To hold and comfort him while she still could.

Count D sat thinking over what he just heard, there was no doubt it was a true prophecy. The only way to get an answer from an oracle was to ask the right question. That the oracle kept appearing means this was meant to be told to the women in front of him. How to ensure that the child came to be there at the right time, and then it came to him.

"I think I may know of a way to help your son" the women looked up eyes filling with hope.

"How, before you said there was nothing you could do" if he could help she wasn't going to turn him down but, she wanted to know what had changed. "What the oracle told you gave me a clue, but keep in mind you told me I could have anything in payment."

"I did, and I don't go back on my word, so name your price." She would give anything to ensure her son stayed alive.

"Your son. He is to marry my grandchild no later than his 26th birthday, sign the contract and I save your son." Count was sure this is what was meant to happen, he had worried that his grandson wouldn't be able to reproduce, now that would be solved even if they would be half human. The Count though with no small amount of disgust.

Her voice trembled "My son" she said softly. Could she really force him to marry even if it meant saving his life? Would it be worth it, he would live, but would lose the chance to ever choose his own partner, fall in love? No nothing was more important than keeping her baby alive.

"Yes" "You're sure it will save his life" she wanted to be absolutely sure.

"It will be as if there was never anything wrong with him at all" The Count was more than sure ingesting their blood could heal almost anything.

"I'll sign"

The contract was placed in front of her and without hesitation she signed her name. The Count collected the contract and reminded her that the child was to know no later than his 21st birthday, unless circumstance stopped this from happening.

"It will be done, I will make sure he is prepared for his future. "And she would, getting married was a small price to pay to stay alive.

"Then until that time comes, this is goodbye." She found herself outside not remembering how she got there. Deciding not to question it she headed for the hospital to spend some time with her precious boy.

 **LINEBREAKELINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL**

The day had final come his grandfather had mailed him the papers. He couldn't say he was looking forward to this in the least, to be trapped with some human he never met until it finally died. For it to touch him, caress him as others only dreamed about? It was sickening. There was only one human he wanted the touch of.

"Hey D, where are you?" What did humans say? Speak of the devil and he will appear. Moving to greet his detective D couldn't help but, lament that it couldn't be this human he was bound for.

"I'm here detective must you be so loud" Finally coming face to face with the main character in his latest dream. "What can I help you with this time detective?" _**D's voice was as sweet as honey**_ , even after knowing him for 2 years I haven't got used to it Leon thought.

"I got some time off so I'm leaving Friday to go see Chris he keeps asking about you so I told him I would see if you wanted to come along." The detective said as he stood there in jeans that clung to his body as if it were a second skin and a shirt that let you know that unlike most people junk food had no adverse effects on his body, his muscles showing through the shirt without trouble even the smell of the cigarettes he smoked couldn't hide what D knew to be his natural smell of nature and wilderness that D could smell.

"When would we be coming back detective I have a very important meeting coming up" Even while he said it D knew if given the choice he would put off meeting his future spouse if it met spending more time in the presents of his dear detective. "No more than a week, I just want to see Chris and find out how he's doing in person." Leno said while thinking about how he couldn't get his little brother to say more than he was ok and school was going fine. Chris was usually a chatterbox when it came to getting to talk to Leon, something just wasn't right there. "So, you want to come or not I have to book the flight."

Acting as through it really was a hard decision to make D finally spoke "I believe I will it's been to long since I last saw young Christopher." D said thinking of how he missed the young human boy whose heart was so pure. "Gawd D, why can't you just say you miss him no one's going to call you on it." Leon said while making his way to the door.

"You're not staying for tea my dear detective?" D was hoping he would get some time in with the detective who had been too busy to come by the last few weeks.

"Can't I have to book the flights before going back on duty." Making his way to the door Leon was stopped as D informed him he would book the flight and not to worry.

"Come have tea with me detective, it's been weeks since we last saw each other." Leon knowing the truth of that statement took a seat on the couch just as Tetsu was making to bite him in the ass. "You damn demon goat I'm gone for weeks and you still won't leave me alone" Leon shouted as he wrestled with Tetsu. Finally having things back to how they were D relaxed in his chair as the wrestling match continued Pon-chan sitting on his lap watching in interest as she ate her cookie.

"Dammit I have to go I'm going to be late" Leon yelled as he ran from the shop.

"Count are you really going to see Chris" Pon-chan asked from his lap Tetsu turning his head toward him wanting to hear the answer as well. Knowing how the two had missed their playmate he answered "Yes"

"Can we come, I want to see Chris to" Pon-chan said getting excited at the thought of seeing her friend again. Tetsu may not have said anything, but D could tell he wanted to go as well.

"I'm afraid you can't go this time Pon-chan maybe next time. Now I need to make the arrangements for the detective and myself." Sitting Pon-chan down he rose from his seat to move toward the phone.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"What time is Christopher expecting us detective?" D asked as they settled into their hotel room, he had told Leon that because of short notice they had to share. That couldn't be any further from the truth, D wanted time alone with his detective before it was too late. He was prepared to use any means to get it, he had so little time.

"He's not" Leon said while walking around the room getting dressed after his shower. "What do you mean he's not?" D demanded, if they weren't here to see Christopher then why did they come?

"It's a surprise visit something's not right and I plan on finding out what." Leon's voice was firm as he spoke leaving D little doubt the detective would do what he sat out for. "When do we see him then" D asked

"First thing in the morning."


	2. Chris

Leon's aunt and uncle didn't live anywhere near the city; it took an hour by car to reach their home if there was no traffic. However, despite how early they left they still managed to somehow get stuck in some form of traffic. They had been sitting in the same place for almost 20 minutes, and the traffic did not seem to lessen any.

Knowing that they still had at least a half an hour before they reached their destination had prompted D to ask the question that had been on his mind since the night before.

"My dear detective, you have yet to tell me what you believe is wrong with our dear Christopher," D's voice was soft as he asked the question. As soon as they picked up the rental car they headed to the home of Leon's aunt and uncle to see about Christopher. He'd hoped nothing was wrong with the little boy. After he left something told D that maybe, just maybe it would have been in everybody's best interest if he had of kept Christopher at the shop.

"I'm not sure D," Leon spoke, "Something just doesn't seem right and my gut is telling me I need to see him to be sure that he really is okay."

D could tell from being around the detective for the last few years that Leon was really and truly worried that something was wrong with his baby brother. "Well, you'll see him with your own eyes soon enough, my dear detective."

The rest of the ride was silent, D not wanting to further upset his already distressed detective and Leon silently praying that just this once his gut was telling him a lie.

Forty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Chris's home. The stereotypical two floor house with the white picket fence made Leon wonder what could be hiding behind all that normalcy.

"Might as well stop sitting in here and go see Chris." Leon unfastened his seat belt and hopped out of the car, D following not far behind. It was silent as they entered the gate, the only sounds around being the sound of the blowing wind. But that began to change the closer they got to the front doors. They could hear heated voices rising higher and higher with every step closer they made.

" _How could you do this to him?!"_

" _He needs_ _ **help!**_ _"_

" _ **He's**_ _ **not crazy!**_ _"_

" _We're not saying that he is! But he hasn't been right since you picked him up— Talking to animals and saying they answer his questions—!"_

" _ **IT'S HIS WAY OF COPING—!**_ _"_

Having heard enough, Leon rang the doorbell and not ten seconds everything inside the house went quiet and still, almost as if no one had been inside at all. D and Leon listened to the stillness before footsteps were heard slowly coming closer to the door.

"Yes, how can I… _L-Leon?!_ W-what are _you_ doing here?" Hearing the shaking in his aunt's voice, Leon didn't bother to ask about the shouting he overheard.

"I got some time off and decided it would be nice to surprise Chris with a visit," Leon tried to sound cheerful and appear nonchalant, as if he heard nothing and that nothing was wrong, but D see though the charade. He could tell that his dear Leon was greatly disturbed by what they had overheard, and D had to admit he was as well.

"O-Of course!" Leon's aunt stammered, flustered and caught off guard, "B-but… I'm afraid you've come at a bad time… H-he's… He is out on a school camping trip this weekend!"

 _The woman is lying._ D could tell. Her flushed cheeks, her stilted body language and the way her voice rose and cracked in disjointed measures made it clear. However, he couldn't figure out _why_ she would feel the need to lie...

Leon exhaled through his nose and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll have to come ba—" Leon started but was cut off when he and D heard a loud noise coming from further inside of the large house. Ignoring his aunt's stuttered protests, Leon ran for the stairs and followed the noise all the way to the sounds origin: Chris's bedroom.

"I don't want it! I'm not crazy- I told you that already!" Leon could hear Chris's voice through the door and wondered why his aunt felt the need to lie.

"We're not saying that you are, son, but it's for your own good." His uncle's voice was soft, as if talking too loudly might frighten Chris.

" _Yes you are_. You may not say it, but it's what you're thinking- that's why you won't let me talk to my brother without telling me what to say. You're afraid I'll tell him about the therapy or the pills or how you won't let me leave the house!" Chris was becoming even more upset Leon could hear it in his voice and couldn't help but wonder what happened to Chris since coming back to live with their aunt and uncle…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking around his room, Chris couldn't help but think about how the house didn't feel like home anymore. He missed turning around and finding T-Chan or taking a nap with Pon-Chan. Missed how, because his brother was busy, D would tuck him in and feed him sweets that Leon and his parents wouldn't let him have.

"Hey Chris? You feeling alright? You haven't said much since you came home…" Josie asked, concerned maybe they hadn't done the right thing in bring Chris back here.

"I'm ok. I just...I miss Leon and D and my friends. I wished I could have stayed there. I didn't even say goodbye to big bro. What if he's mad at me now?" Chris was regretting leaving the way he did. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Leon.

"I'm sure he understands Chris you belong here with your family." Josie said trying to repress her guilt; she knew she should have talked to Leon before just showing up to take him away. She knew it was selfish of her but, Samantha was just so sad…

But... but she wanted to make what she did up to Chris.

Josie had never been able to deny her little sister anything. Besides it had been time for Chris to come home to his family because, even if Leon may have been Chris' brother, he wasn't his _family_.

Or, at least, that had been Josie's original thoughts.

But now, seeing with her own eyes how upset Chris was, even when he was surrounded by his family, maybe, she had come to realize, maybe she had gotten it all wrong. Maybe _Leon_ _was_ his family now.

Maybe there was no true way to make up to Chris for abandoning him when he needed them the most.

Chris had been happy when they first got on the plane, but the further they got from Los Angeles, the more upset he looked until he was the same as when he'd first left them. He wouldn't look up and didn't say a word to anyone. Maybe, he was…was hap—

 _No!_ She shook her head. She couldn't be having second thoughts on what they'd done. Chris was home and that's what's important. In a few days he would be back to the cheery little brother she was used to- after all, he already forgave Sam. Chris just needed a few days, and then he'd feel better again. Yes he just needed time…

…Josie knew she was probably in denial, but it was the only thing that could make her feel better about what she had done to Chris and Leon.

"Come on. Mom is almost finished with dinner," Josie said to Chris while leading him out of the room.

"…Ok," Chris followed Josie out of his room, silently doing his best to shake the creeping feeling that things were going to be different now.

 **~Two Weeks Later~**

Chris was proven right when he was walking home from school and saw some older kids kicking at a stray puppy.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Chris called as he ran toward the group, hoping to save the small animal. Seeing him coming toward them, the group turned their attention to the younger boy.

"What's it to you, kid? Leave before we decide to kick your ass instead," The tallest guy, the one who was most likely the leader, sneered as he looked down at Chris.

"NO!" Chris yelled, finally reaching the group and diving to shield the puppy, using his body to block the small dog from his tormenters. Chris wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this but he knew he couldn't just leave the poor thing.

The older boys knew if this went on much longer someone else would come along before they could finish the dog off like they intended to. After thinking about it for a moment the leader told his friends to grab and hold Chris why he finished this. When they grabbed him the leader started moving toward the already injured dog when an older man on his way home bent the corner.

"What's going on here?" The man called as he started to move closer.

"Shit! Run for it!" Letting Chris go, they ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you ok?" The man asked as he moved over to Chris. The boy nodded his head.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me," Chris said as he made his way over to the injured puppy. "Thank you, for your help. If you hadn't come I don't know what they would have done to this poor little guy." Chris bent down to try and tend to the puppy. The man followed to make sure everything was alright.

"No problem," The man nodded. "Is the little guy ok?"

Chris realized it was Mr. Thomas the man that lived at the end of his block.

"I don't know," Chris answered. He looked over the puppy but, when he went to pick the puppy up, it tried to bite him. "Don't worry little guy," Chris spoke softly, offering his hand to the puppy slower this time. "I'm only trying to help you."

That's when he heard it.

"Why should I trust you, _human_?"

Chris knew instantly it was the voice of the puppy. The voice was small and childlike, the tone filled with hurt, anger, and fear.

Chris gave a small, understanding look, even as he continued to hold his hand out to the other. "Because I only want to help you," Chris answered, and for a moment Chris saw a small child no older than four years old with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Y-You can…understand me?" The puppy asked, voice high and curious.

"Yes," Chris replied to the startled pup.

"R-Really?" Hazel eyes widened significantly. "I, I mean, I've heard from some of the other animals about the Kami's… _They_ can understand me— I know they can. But I've never meant a human that could do that. I mean, they can't! _You can't!_ "

"I can," Chris once again acknowledged the ability, and, once the paw reached into the palm of his hand and fingers that had once gone unseen began lacing together with his, Chris realized that the feelings he had felt before were right. Things had changed, and weren't going back to how they were.

 **~One Year Later~**

Mr. Thomas had told his parents about the incident. At first, they thought that he was just trying to cope with being home again, but it happened more and more often until they started to worry and took him to see a therapist.

The therapist came to the conclusion that, because of the break down before, he may not be stable, and felt as if he wasn't wanted so he was using being able to talk to animal's as a way to get attention; to show them that something was wrong, but because he was young he didn't know exactly how to express it. That's when the pills started. Then the home schooling. Because, as the therapist told Chris' parents, they needed to spend as much time with him as possible to let him know he that he was wanted and loved. He also recommended that, since Leon feed in to this fantasy notion of "communicating with animals", that contact with him be very minimal.

This brought them to where they were now, with Chris' parents thinking that he was recovering from a psychotic breakdown and that his brother was fault.

None of this, they firmly wanted to believe, was their fault, not even part of the blame for sending their 6-year-old son away.

Josie trying to support him and Sam acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Any guilt or regret she felt had long been gone, and she instead resorted to acting as if Josie was her only sibling. Not wanting people to think she had a "crazy sibling", she told everyone he was adopted after he killed his real mother in child birth, something that he overheard her saying into the phone while on the line with a friend from school.

He wished he had never left D and Leon. They actually listened to him and didn't think he was crazy. Now, here he was, nine years old and arguing with a man and a woman, uncle as he had long since stopped thinking of as his aunt and uncle as his parents. Yelling about how the pills made him feel like he couldn't think and left him tried for no reason.

But, of course, he did not mention the animals. He may have been nine, but he was smart enough to know he couldn't tell them that he could still talk to the animal's they sometime crossed paths with when they actually took him out of the house. Or how he was starting to have trouble telling them apart from humans since he'd starting to see them as human again like he had before he left D's shop.

"He caused this, if he had just put you in school like he was supposed to, you wouldn't be having all these problems!" Andrew grit his teeth and glared. He was at the end of his rope; he just didn't know what to do anymore. He loved Chris like a son, he took care of him and raised him and watched him grow. After the incident with Samantha, having to send him a way broke his heart, but there was only so much he could take, but so little he could do. Chris would get better; the therapist assured them of that. But for that to happen, he needed to continue to take his medications.

"Leon didn't cause this!" Chris was beyond upset. They kept trying to blame Leon, or, if it wasn't him, then the blame was placed on Count D, going on about how it was anybody's guess what weird things the Count had told him and did to him. "It isn't Count D's either," Chris preemptively cut that argument short, feeling the strain of the verbal battle as well. He was getting tired. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to go home, not have to come back to... whatever this was. This place wasn't home for him anymore. He knew that almost as soon as when he'd first came back.

"OF COUSRE IT IS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE _ANY_ OF THESE PROBLEMS BEFORE LIVING WITH LEON!" Andrew yelled. He clenched in hands into fists and shook his head. This was it, he couldn't take this anymore. "Chris, you will take your pills or we will put you in an institution," He exhaled through his nose, forcing his hands to unclench and his breathing to calm down. "Which will it be?" He challenged. Chris was a smart boy, wise beyond his years. Nine years old or no, Chris would know which option benefited him more. He would make the right choice, chose the right thing.

Chris stood, stunned into silence before dropping his shoulders and making his decision. "…please, just send me back to my brother," Chris pled, knowing that if he went back to Leon, the Count could help him.

"Do you really think he cares?!" Andrew drew his back straight even as his brow burrowed deep. He couldn't take this talk anymore. For the last year _ **his**_ son- _ **his!-**_ had been pleading over and over to go back to the one who had made him crazy in the first place. "If he did, you would get more than a phone call once a week! He would have come to visit you. He wouldn't—" Andrew didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the door flew open and Leon walked in.

" _Leon_?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leon stood in the hallway as he listened to his brother and uncle argue for a at least five minutes before he heard his uncle's comments, making it sound as if he didn't care for his brother. That was as far as he was willing to let the back and forth continue before he was able to shake the surprise that had made his body stop at the door and open it.

Walking into the room, he could see the surprise on his uncle's face blossom as both of the room's occupants took in his sudden appearance.

"…Leon?" Chris whispered as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Hey little bro, miss me?" Leon asked easily, as if he showed up in New York out of nowhere on a regular basis. Too surprised to answer, the room was bathed in silence until a cry of "Leon!" echoed throughout, followed by the heavy thud of hurried footsteps.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Leon joked, trying to hide just how happy he was to have Chris in his arms, even as he tightened his hold on his baby brother.

"Of course it does!" Chris buried his face into Leon's chest, rubbing his cheeks against Leon's shirt, assuring himself that this moment was indeed real. Taking a small step back, Chris looked up at Leon with a confused expression. "But, what are you doing here?" Chris was excited to see his brother but that didn't change the fact that Leon didn't normally come to New York. He was usually too busy with work to make the trip. So seeing him standing in front of him was, understandably, quite a shock for everyone.

"I've been saving up my vacation time since the last time I saw you. I was going to wait until Christmas to surprise you, but for the last few months, when I called, you sounded a bit…off …" Leon trailed off, unable to shake the dreaded feeling that his instinct was, once again, unfortunately, right.

What on earth was Chris in therapy for? And taking medication? Why? Chris didn't have that problem when he'd stayed with him…

"You could…from the phone?" Chris once again stood shocked. Leon had picked up on his distress from the handful of phone calls they'd been allotted? His aunt and uncle didn't seem to understand it, and they saw him, spoke to him, interacted with him daily.

"All part of being a detective. Besides, the conversations weren't what they usually are. Normally, when you talk to me you tell me everything- no matter what it is. But these last few months, you've only talked to me for about five minutes before you're telling me bye and hanging up the phone. It didn't feel right, and, you know me, I always follow my gut," A smile spread across Leon's lips as he continued to speak to Chris. "I even managed to bring a surprise for you!" He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the door and tilted his head in the direction of the exit. "It's down stairs. Why don't you go see what it is while I talk to Uncle Andrew, okay?" Leon knew this wouldn't end well and he didn't want Chris here for it.

Chris undoubtedly knew exactly what Leon was doing, but instead of trying to argue, he nodded his head. "Ok!" he agreed excitedly then ran out the room.

Once he heard Chris making his way down the stairs, Leon turned his attention to his uncle. His father's brother still appeared to be shocked to see him.

"Wh…What are you doing here?" Andrew knew that, other than the once-a-week phone call Leon had with Chris, there hadn't been any other contact with Chris. Or, at the very least, there was no indication of such.

"Like I told Chris, I felt that something was wrong and I came to find out what." Leon shrugged his shoulders then crossed his arms over his chest as confusion settled on his features. "Why is Chris seeing a therapist?" Leon asked, unwilling and unable to ignore what he had heard, especially when Andrew made it sound as if he didn't care about Chris' wellbeing.

Stiffening in his stance, and finding his voice again, Andrew shook off the shock and responded with three words Leon did not expect to hear.

"It's your fault."

Now it was Leon's turn to be shocked. "…What?" Leon's lips formed a slight frown. How was any of this his fault? He hadn't seen Chris in a year, and when he had seen Chris, he'd been fine. " _My_ fault?"

"Yes, your fault!" Andrew raised his voice. "I don't know what you did while he was with you, but you obviously never got him the help he needs! Now, according to his therapist, he's acting out for attention, saying he can talk to animals! It wasn't a problem at first; we just thought that it was his way of coping with being home. But, six months later and his story still didn't change; he continued to say that he could talk to animals. We were worried, so we took him to a therapist, and they advised that us home schooling was best for Chris, at least until he was in touch with reality again. They also prescribed medication to keep him even-tempered and advised that we initiate only minimal contact with you since you fed into the fantasy."

As Leon listened to Andrew talk the more upset he became. He honestly could not believe the things he was hearing. "Please tell me you got a second opinion before you did _any_ of that stuff, because Chris was just fine when he was living with me. He was a straight A student, he made friends at school, talking or not! He didn't need pills!" Leon could feel himself getting more and more enraged as the conversation went on. What had been happening to his baby brother over the last year? He should have called more often, tried to come see him at least once a month. Maybe he would have been able to put a stop to this madness.

"You say you know what was really going on with Chris? You left him in the care of that weird pet shop owner most of the time! He faced _tigers_ when he lived with you! _If_ that's what you want to call it when you say he 'lived with' you! I know for a _fact_ that he was mostly with that weirdo in China town and only saw you on _your_ _breaks_!" Andrew he stood before Leon, anger and determination motivating his actions. He was not going to let Leon make this their fault; it had to be Leon and that shop owner.

It had to! Because, if it wasn't, then that meant that everything they put Chris through was for nothing. Chris was _their_ son and they were _his family_. Leon may be his brother through blood but that was it. Chris was theirs, and they couldn't lose him again. His wife was so heartbroken the first time they sent him away… She shouldn't have to go through that again and, dammit, she wouldn't!

But Leon seemed to see things different. He uncrossed his arms and clenched his hands to fists at his sides, his body shaking with repressed rage. "…I don't give a damn what you say. You can talk to his old teachers, his friends, hell, you can even talk to the councilors that I had help him, but Chris is _fine_. There's nothing wrong with him." Leon's teeth clenched tight, but he forced himself to continue to speak. He had some more things to clarify.

"By the way, that 'weirdo' as you call him is a friend of mine, and he loves Chris to death. He would never let anything happen to him, ever." Leon ducked his head. This was madness. There was no way he was leaving Chris here, he couldn't. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did.

"…I still have custody," Leon rose his head and looked Andrew in the eyes. "I'm here for a week. When it's over, I'm going home and Chris is coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" Andrew couldn't believe this. Leon was just going to walk in here from California and tell him he was taking his son. He wouldn't have it!

"As I said, I never signed him over to you. I am still his legal guardian, and this place is obviously not heathy for Chris. So, again, when I leave, Chris will be coming with me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Count D watched as Leon ran up the stairs toward the noise, leaving him with his aunt. To D, it was quite obvious that she had married into the family, for her and his dear detective had no looks in common.

D stood where he was, wondering how long it would be before she showed any manners and invited him in to sit and offer a beverage. Sure, the sudden appearance of his dear detective and himself was noteworthy, but surely the shock should have worn itself thin by now.

As if reacting to his thoughts, D noticed that the aunt appeared to have collected herself as she looked at him and finally spoke.

"Please, come in," Leon's aunt stepped aside to allow him through the door. As D entered the house, he noted the expensive furniture and attention pieces all around. It comforted him to know that here there was nothing Chris would be denied. But the unsettling feeling was present when Chris left was still strong. There were pretty amenities, but underneath, something just wasn't right here.

"Would you like to take a seat? We can sit here in the den," The woman offered as she showed him to a seat. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Tea would be lovely, if you have any." D said after taking his seat wondering where the detective could have possibly ran off to.

"Yes, we do. One moment please," She nodded her head before she walked away.

As D watched her go out the den's door he heard footsteps coming down the stairs that his lovely detective had run up. Using the mirror above the mantle to make sure his clothes were straightened and not a hair was out of place, he smiled elegantly, preparing to see Leon storming into the room where he was. Instead, when he turned from the mantle, his eye was met with a very beloved and missed sight. Instead of the tall blond he was expecting, he was met with a small head of blond hair with watering blue eyes.

"Count?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Notes**

I know you're probability like "why did she stop there?" It's because I don't want to try to force everything that's happening in New York into one chapter. While it helps make the chapter longer, important information for later could become lost or forgotten and I would just end up making mistakes. Making them stay in New York for another chapter just seemed easier.


	3. Leaving

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update but real life has kept both me and my beta very busy this was the soonest we could get this done. At some point we'll try to come up with a way to make sure it doesn't takes months til then enjoy what you have waited for. Happy Reading!**

 **-Note- -Note-**

"…Count?"

Chris whispered in disbelief. This could not have been reality. What he was seeing, could it really have been the truth? The Count… was in the living room? Sitting on the couch? This had to be a dream, he thought briefly to himself. Yes, that had to be it. Because not only had his big brother come for him, but the Count had come along for him as well.

Chris had thought that the Count sending him to Josie and Samantha was the other's way of being rid of him. He knew that the Count didn't like people, regardless of what his demeanor belied, as the Count had taught him, it was just good manners to always be polite. A part of him had believed that, even if he had been sent back to Leon like he had asked to be on so many occasions, that the Count would not let him come and stay at the shop anymore. The Count would no longer want to be a part of his life anymore, would want to be done with the broken child that had been forced on him. Another part of Chris had argued over and over that none of this could possibly be true through. While the Count was always unfailingly polite he did not do things he really _**did**_ _**not**_ want to do. If he allowed Chris at the shop, then it was because he wanted him there.

Seeing the Count now, that piece inside of Chris's mind could not help but feel validated.

"Count..?"

D stood and smiled the same smile that seemed to only be for him and the pets. "Christopher…" D stepped forward and opened his arms. Chris did not hesitate to fly into them, wrapping his own arms around D and holding on as if the Count would vanish if he let go.

"Young Christopher, you seem to have grown," D returned the hug, holding young Christopher in his arms again. Knowing he couldn't simply stand there holding the child all day, he released his hold and took a step back to have a better look at the young one.

D blinked his eyes slowly. He…did not like what he could see. Chris' gaze seemed clouded over, and there were bags under his eyes. His skin was pale and his posture all wrong, hunched over with some weight on his shoulders that shouldn't be there. D opened his mouth to ask Chris about his observations, but before he could move his lips to speak on his findings Chris' aunt returned with the tea.

 **-Line Break-**

As she left the Chinese man in the din and made her way to the kitchen, Evelyn couldn't help but to wonder how this visit would end. She wanted to remain hopeful, a small part of her unwilling to let go, but a larger part of her knew that she was probably going to lose her little boy when all was said and done.

As she started to make the tea, she couldn't help but think about how badly this would end. She was not unaware that Leon still had custody of Chris. That unspoken elephant in the room was the very reason why they did not tell Leon about the therapy sessions or about any of the things that the therapist said. They kept Leon in the dark about the prescriptions and the attempts at placing as much distance between the two siblings as possible (though she was more than sure that Leon could deduce that the latter was taking place).She had taken it as a blessing when the therapist suggested limiting contact with Leon. It gave them a convenient excuse to keep Chris away from Leon, became a solid reason for why he could not talk to Leon every day.

But, again, Leon had custody of Chris. He could, at any time, demand they return Chris or, worse yet, decide to have them all charged with kidnapping.

Evelyn was scared that she would lose her little boy when she had only just gotten him back.

Josie and Andrew could act like nothing changed, but it had. They wanted to believe that they were Chris's family, that they were paramount in Chris' life and that Leon only shared blood. They did not seem to realize the truth of the matter like she had. She could see clearly that, regardless of what the other two may believe, that their roles in the relationship had changed.

Josie and Andrew did this to themselves when they chose to send him away.

Leon had become Chris' family now; they were simply the relatives that were trying to force the issue.

And Samantha…

Evelyn shook her head. She didn't even want to think about how Samantha was behaving. Her outburst over a doll had destroyed their family, ruined all dynamics of it, and she did not seem to care. She had heard the girl on the phone, telling her friends that Chris was adopted, that he had killed his own mother in child birth. She knew Chris had overheard it too, Samantha's words. It was painfully obvious to everyone, or, at least it was to her, when Chris wouldn't even look at Samantha anymore.

Evelyn clenched her eyes shut and bit at the inside of her cheek. Her family was falling apart before her very eyes and she could not think of a way to fix it. It was…ov—

The tea kettle whistled, surprising her from her thoughts. She blinked the tears away from her eyes and moved at a hurried pace to prepare a tray for the tea. She pulled down a decorative teapot from the cabinet and set it gently on a silver platter, her thoughts once again returning back, back to the happy boy that Josie had brought home. Not even two months later had that once again happy boy returned to being miserable, and distant.

Evelyn walked into the den to see her little boy in the arms of the count, and almost dropped the tray in her hands. Chris hadn't let any of them touch him since the therapy started, and yet, here he was, willing another to hold him and unwilling to break the contact.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought the tears that were threatening to overcome her. Then and there, in this instant, she knew he wasn't hers anymore.

Clearing her throat, Evelyn fought to keep her voice from trembling and spoke. "I hope you don't mind jasmine tea," She smiled, the action bittersweet as she tried not to think about the hug she could not have.

D smiled in her direction. It was small and courteous, but there was no light in his eyes at all. "Jasmine is fine," D said, moving to seat himself on the lovely expensive couch.

"Christopher, why don't you join us?" D said as he laced his fingers together and watched the aunt of his dear Leon as she tilted began to pour the tea. "It's been to long since we have had tea together." Seeing the smile on the Count's face, Chris knew there was no way he was going to say no.

"Okay!"

 **-Line Break-**

Leon stormed out of the room and made it a little down the hallway before running into Josie.

"Leon!?" Josie exclaimed in surprise, "W-What are you doing here?" She had not seen the other man in years, not even when she and Samantha went to pick up Chris. At the time, Leon had been at work, so their paths had not crossed at the time. She still felt bad for that, but she was in a hurry to bring Chris back home. Chris belonged with his family.

"I came to surprise Chris," Leon rested a hand on his hip as he spoke. He wanted to be angry, to curse and blame her for the entire situation. So many misunderstandings, so many unnecessary methods, and so much unneeded hurt for Chris— all of it could have been avoided if she had not come and stole Chris behind his back. But, as past experiences had taught him, he understood that she was only doing what she thought was best even if it was just to make Samantha feel better.

"That's great!" Josie smiled, trying to sound enthusiastic, "I'm sure he was happy to see you." Her eyes darted from Leon to the walls to the floor, where she allowed her gaze to stay directed at. She rung her hands in the air and dropped them at her sides before exhaling deep and speaking again.

"Leon, do you think we can talk?" She raised her head and looked Leon in the eyes. "I know you're probably still angry with me—I mean, why wouldn't you be? I took Chris away from you. I understand if you hate me for it, but…but I-I don't know how to make this right!" Josie's voice rose and trembled the longer she spoke. She blinked rapidly, her eyes watering as tears collected in the corners and prepared to fall.

Leon stared at Josie, watched her hunched shoulders and trembling body before exhaling slowly, sadly, and speaking. "Yeah," He agreed with the distraught woman, "I was pretty angry at you for that. But," Leon shook his head and gave her a soft smile. "But, you know, no matter how upset I might be at you, I'm always here for you… That's what family's for." But even as Leon spoke, he couldn't help but to think he knew what she was going to do next.

Josie slowly nodded her head before she turned to lead Leon down the back steps and into the kitchen.

"Tea?" She pointed to the prepared drink resting on the stove, offering Leon a cup as she gets herself something from the fridge.

Leon shakes his head and declines the tea, but accepts the soda Josie offers from inside the refrigerator. She grabbed a drink for herself before moving over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

Leon followed her lead, sitting opposite of her at the decent sized table. They shared a few swallows of their drinks in silence before Josie spoke again.

"Leon," Josie cradled her soda in her hands and shook her head. "…I don't know what to do. I helped bring Chris here; thinking that, maybe, if he forgave Samantha then things could finally go back the way they were in the past. But, that's not what happened, though.

"Chris has changed. He's grown up and we don't know him as well as we use to. I've been telling myself that if we just give him time, everything would fall into place. But then he started to talk to animals, started saying that they could understand him and talked back. At first, we just thought it was his way of showing us that he missed you, so we didn't think anything of it. But, then, things got…complicated…" He drummed her nails along the can in nervousness before continuing.

"Because of what happened between Chris and Sam, and the pervious trauma, mom and dad decided it was best if they sent him to therapy. I still though that the animal thing was his way of saying he wanted to go back to you, and… I won't lie to you, Leon. It hurt. He's my little brother! I love him! I don't _want_ to say goodbye and never see him again!" Her voice raised higher, panic and desperation lacing her words as she spoke. "I know you wouldn't stop visits, even after what happened last time, but to tell you the truth, I'm more afraid he'll blame me for this new pain he feels and never wants to see me again…" Tears collected in the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"I…I wish I hadn't been so impulsive. Samantha begged to be able to make up her behavior to Chris- she felt so bad! I couldn't tell her no! And mom and dad… Mom saw Chris on the news and collapsed into tears. That's when Samantha asked to go apologize…" Josie narrowed her eyes at the mention of Samantha's name. "But then… after last time, I heard her telling her friends that Chris was adopted and that he killed his mom by being born. I'm sure Chris over heard her too. He won't even look at her now."

Josie trembled in her seat, her shoulders shaking as she continued to speak. "Leon, I know that nothing I say or do can fix this, but I…I don't want my family to fall apart!" By the time, Josie reached the end of her speech she was in tears, her blue eyes turning red, her face flushed and hair wild around her face.

Leon looked conflicted and lost. He didn't know what to do, couldn't find the words to say to in order to comfort her, so, instead, he decided to tell her the truth.

"Josie," Leon addressed her, "I'm not gonna lie to make you feel better. When I leave here, I have every intention of taking Chris with me." Josie looked up at him, inhaled sharp and deep. Slowly, nodded her head to show that she was still listening.

Leon nodded back, then continued speaking. "I've had a feeling something wasn't right for a while after Chris left. I understand how hard this has to be for you, but, just because I left him with your family, it doesn't mean that he's stopped being mine. He's still my baby brother." Leon closed his eyes briefly, remembering the past. "…I was eighteen, then. I had just gotten into the academy. I couldn't provide for Chris like your parents could. So sending him here… I just knew it would be better for him _."_

 _And look how that turned out_ , an infuriated piece of Leon chimed in. He shook his head to dismiss the thought, he was about to fix all of that _today_.

"Josie," Leon opened his eyes, once again returned his focus on the present. "Don't think that my leaving Chris here meant that he wasn't my brother anymore. And, now, seeing all that has been going on here, it's clear to me- this isn't what's best for Chris anymore. So, talk to him, tell him everything you just told me, explain to Chris why you did what you did. He's is a smart kid. He'll understand. Make it clear that just because he is leaving you, it doesn't mean that he's not your brother anymore, and you want to stay in contact. I know Chris he will be happy he still has you." Leon smiled at Josie before finishing his drink and standing from his seat. "I'll be leaving with him in a week. Take that time to settle things with him."

After Leon said his peace, he turned from the kitchen and walked out to find D and Chris, leaving Josie at the table to think over what he had said. He made his way first to the den, since he was aware that the area is usually the place where his aunt invites her company. Approaching the large room, Leon could hear two familiar voices talking, and he smiled softly to himself.

 **-Line Break-**

D had just finished explaining to Chris how he had to sneak out of the shop because Pon-chan and T-chan were determined to come along on the trip so that they could see him when he heard distinct footsteps heading their way. Keeping his attention on Chris, he listened to the familiar stepping pattern to come closer.

His dear detective made an appearance in the doorway scant moments later. D noticed that his dear detective watched as he and Christopher continued to talk, and made no move to join them.

"My dear detective, won't you come in and join us?" D posed the observation as a question, a request, but the look in his eyes promised Leon that he would pay if he chose not to. Slowly, Leon entered the room instead of just standing in the entryway and moved to sit next to his aunt. He turned to her and spoke to her in a hushed voice, but D could read from where he was sitting that the two were discussing about Leon taking Chris with him in a week, to make sure he was ready, that he would be telling Chris tonight.

D causally returned his full attention to Chris, asking him how school was going.

Chris, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from D, explained that he was being home schooled now, and that he was ahead in his studies. Even though he was only nine he was on a tenth grade level in reading, math, science and that he was at a twelfth grade level in history because of D, when he lived with him and told him stories. D was proud of Chris, and he smiled and told him so when, suddenly Chris' mother stood and hurried from the room.

D and Christopher turned to face Leon, and D sat nearby as his dear detective stood and told them Chris should go get ready, that he was taking him out for dinner to celebrate seeing each other again.

"Oh… Okay, big bro. What should I wear?" Chris asked as he looked at Leon.

"Nothing too fancy," Leon smiled down to Chris. "You know me, I don't do fancy."

The Count watched as Chris nodded his head in agreement then left to go up to his room.

"Chris is coming back with us when we leave," Leon spoke, turning to the Count, his shoulders tight and fists tightly clenched. "He can't stay here. I don't like what has been happening to him since he came back here. We still leave in a week, so you and I should both make our appointments." Leon explained. Leon must have seen the question on his face because he turned and checked to make sure Chris wasn't returning before responding. He explained what he overheard and what had been going on since Chris had come to New York. The further he went into the story, the more destressed D became. Leon sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You didn't know it would come to this," Leon spoke softly, lightly, pulling D closer. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this. You thought that it would be good for Chris to be with his family again." Leon attempted to soothe the Count, trying to make it clear that D was not the one at fault, and that everything was going alright.

But, no, it was not going to be alright. D would make it right…

D was already planning how to make them pay for doing this to his little one. Chris was his, just because he let him go didn't mean he wasn't his anymore.

Leon tightened his grip on D's shoulder, pulled him closer, held him tighter. It was a good gesture, the act, but it was a nice treat as well. D snuggled a little closer, laid his head on his dear detective's shoulder, and sniffed as though he was crying.

Because, soon, this would be over, and he only had a little time he had left with his dear detective…

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

The sound of footstep made D stand to straighten himself out. Leon stood and turned to see Chris entering the room.

"I'm ready, Big bro," Chris said as he walked into the room. He had changed out of his sweats and t-shirt into a pair of jeans and a nice, simple shirt, keeping it casual as Leon had instructed him to.

"Let's get going," Leon cheered as he headed for the door. Seeing his aunt and uncle waiting by the door he turned to his aunt and spoke casually.

"I'll have him back before nine," Leon informed her before opening the door to let Chris and D by.

Once in the car and on the road, Leon turned to D to ask where he would like to eat.

"Every time I come to New York, pizza is my first choice because, you know, world's best pizza. But I brought you, and I know that ain't gonna fly, so I'll let you choose the place… So long as they have meat available," Leon told D while making sure to keep an eye on the road.

D looked thoughtful for a moment before mentioning an Italian place that was famous for their tiramisu. They wouldn't to have to drive back into the city, so they would have more time to relax and enjoy spending time with Christopher. And not having to worry about the 9 o'clock deadline meant that they could actually relax.

Taking D's suggestion, fifteen minutes later they were parking the car, and ten minutes from that, they were being seated. After placing their orders, they made small talk until the food was being placed in front of them.

"Chris, there's something I need to tell you." Leon furrowed his brow slightly. It had been on his mind since they got into the car, wondering about how to even begin to break the news to Chris.

"I had a talk with uncle and we came to a decision, that it would be in your best interest to come back home to Los Angeles with me." After Leon finished he watched Chris for any negative reaction to the news.

He knew that what he was doing was best for Chris. However, that doesn't change the fact that he would be taking away him from his family again, from the people that he considered his parents and the siblings he grew up with.

It had to be done, Leon constantly repeated to himself. There was no other way, and if there was he would take it in a heartbeat. For all that they had put Chris through, it was out of love. They wanted him to be happy and healthy; it was just that, they just couldn't see that they couldn't provide that for him anymore.

Chris sat frozen in his seat. Leon wasn't sure what he was feeling, wasn't sure what he would say, but he waited silently, patiently for Chris' reaction. He knew, based on the things that he had overheard, that Chris was not happy at the house. Based on the limited amount of phone calls the two shared, Chris seemed excited to want to see D, eat the sweets D always had, and hang out at D's shop. But, this was still his family that he was taking Chris from. He might still want to st—

"That's Great!" Chris shouted happily from his seat. "I love Uncle Drew and Aunt Eve, but being with them isn't home anymore. It hasn't really felt like home since I came back…" Leon could feel the anger build inside himself as Chris' words trailed off.

"I love them and Josie, but I don't think of them as my parents anymore." Leon noticed that Chris couldn't even bring himself to mention Samantha. He had no doubt then that Chris had overheard Samantha then. But he swore to himself that Chris would never have to go through anything like that again.

"Well, we'll be leaving in a week, so…"

D sat silently, watching as the brothers worked everything out. He smiled whenever his dear detective looked his way, appearing to follow the conversation, but inside, he was plotting on a way to punish those who had hurt his chosen ones. The youngest daughter was in need of a _special_ punishment after she hurt the little one again. And the parents, they would pay for sure, but he might let the oldest go free.

He had the perfect gift for the young girl, he would make sure to send it as soon as he returned to his shop. Weren't the parents in for a surprise? He would punish them all in one go…

"D, we need to get Chris home," He heard his dear detective say, catching the Count's attention as he was standing up from the table after paying for their meal.

"Of course, My dear detective. We wouldn't want to cause anymore friction." D stood and held his hand out for Chris, smiling when the boy took it without hesitation.

After dropping Chris back off to his aunt and uncle, they made their way back to the hotel. D wanted to talk to Leon about what he was going to do about Chris returning with them. D couldn't help but think about how he would gladly welcome Chris back to the shop. He did, however, have to think about what would happen with his unwanted fiancé. He doubted that they would just quietly let him continue to pay his dear detective so much attention. They may even try to put up a fight regarding his little one—not that they would win, but still.

Walking into their room, D turned to Leon and asked what his plans were for when he brought Chris home. And that was how they spent the rest of the night, settling on D's bed, making plans and discussing what needed to be done.

 **-One day before heading home-**

His uncle waited until his last day to try to convince Chris and Leon that the best place for Chris was right there with him and his wife.

"Chris needs to be grounded! He won't get any better with you coming in from nowhere and taking him away from all of the help that we are providing for him!"

Leon glared at the older man and clenched his hands into fists. "You aren't helping Chris like this!" Leon argued, Chris nodding along to his words as he stood at Leon's side.

"He's right." Chris stepped in front of Leon and addressed the angered man in front of him. "Uncle Drew, this place... it hasn't been the same, not since I was brought back here." Tears collected in the corners of Chris' eyes as he looked up at the man he once looked toward as a father figure.

"Uncle, I want to go with Leon." A few tears fell down his cheeks as he continued to speak. "I love you all, and I always will, but I'm not happy here anymore. I know you love me, but that's not enough." Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and stared determinately into his father figure's eyes. "You don't seem to realize it, but people can change— I have. Since living with Leon and D, I've been happier than I have ever been. But, being here is different."

"Samantha…" He felt hollow just saying the name, but he had to get it out, he had to let his uncle know the truth. "Samantha is not who you all make her out to be, and ignoring how she acts, how she treats me, it's making our already delicate situation so, so much worse…"

Chris inhaled deep. He had to flat out say to his uncle what he knew was the truth, even though he knew that it would crush him and his aunt whom he loved dearly.

"I don't feel like you're my parents anymore, and I don't think I could ever feel like that again. There's too much between us now." Chris swallowed heavily before he spoke. "I love you guys, I really do. Now, though, I think it's time for us to walk away." As Chris finished this statement he could almost see the heartbreak in his uncle's eyes, but even still, as he finally said the words out loud, Chris knew they were some of the truest he ever spoke. He remembered how hurt he was when they sent him away. They said that it was to help him, but none of them even came with him to make sure that he would be alright. They just sent him to Leon and abandoned him. They sent him to Leon, his brother, someone who, despite having barely any free time for himself or much money of his own, took him in and was the best big brother that he could ask for.

"This isn't home for me anymore. But I'm about to go back to my real home tomorrow."

After that conversation, his uncle could not look him in the eye anymore. His aunt acted as through nothing had changed, but Chris figured that it was because she already saw this coming. He knew they loved him, and he knew they thought that it was no different than the love they showed to Josie and Samantha. However, he was sure that when they finally thought back on this day, that they would realize that how they handled the situation with Samantha was wrong, and that this was the a large part of the reason that they were losing their son.

 **-Airport-**

"Ready to go home?" Leon asked Chris and D as they moved to board the plane.

"I've been ready for almost a year!" Chris said, holding both Leon and D's hands.


	4. Authors Note

Hey Everybody!

I want to thank everyone for reading and taking so much interest in my story. I am happy to see so many people are enjoying something I've worked so hard on. I know I haven't updated in awhile to busy dealing with some family issues. Things are getting better so I have finally had time to work on my story and have 5 pages of the next chapter written so far. It shouldn't be too much longer before I get it off to my Beta to edit so I can finally give you the next chapter. Thank you for your patients and reviews!


End file.
